Erkenntnisse
by Vistin
Summary: Die letzten Sommerferien ihres Lebens, und eigentlich wollte Frank Longbottom diese unbekümmerte Zeit so richtig genießen. Dummerweise warten Erkenntnisse nicht, bis man Zeit für sie hat, sie überkommen einen einfach.


Von hier oben war die Klippe eindeutig höher, der See in unendlicher Tiefe dunkel und bedrohlich, die Sonne schien auch nicht mehr so hell wie sie es vor einer Viertelstunde unten am Strand getan hatte. Frank begann, in seiner Badehose zu frieren. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, was ihm nach dem Aussprechen sicher feige und zu brav vorgekommen wäre, da lief Severus einfach los und sprang.  
„Wenn er es weiter so ehrgeizig versucht, wird es ihm sicher gelingen, sich umzubringen."  
Regulus trat neben Frank an die Kante des Felsens und sah in die Tiefe. Severus tauchte geräuschlos ins Wasser, am Ufer schrien die Mädchen auf. Für Sekunden, schlug Franks Herz schneller. Dann tauchte Severus wieder auf und warf das nasse Haar zurück, die Mädchen jubelten.  
„Ein Kopf, zwei Arme, er bewegt sich noch. Mist aber auch, wieder ein Fehlversuch."  
Diesen Sarkasmus hatte sich Regulus angewöhnt, nachdem Lucius ihm vor einem halben Jahr den Arm gebrochen hatte. Überhaupt sprachen seine Freunde in letzter Zeit öfter vom Tod als es Frank lieb war.  
„Es ist erstaunlich, wie einfach es ihm gelingt, uns dumm dastehen zu lassen", versuchte Frank eine andere Interpretation. Regulus sah ihm ins Gesicht, als würde er sie für unberechtigt halten. Dann lächelte er und flüsterte: „Wir sehen uns unten." Dann sprang auch er.  
Eine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne.

Franks Verstand lief erst wieder an, als sein Kopf durch das kalte Wasser in den strahlenden Sonnenschein stieß. Alice' Stimme drang verzerrt durch das Wasser in seinen Ohren und ihre Hände fühlten sich heiß an, auf seiner kalten Haut.  
„Ihr seid alle drei völlig verrückt! Einer schlimmer als der andere", lachte sie, zumindest glaubte Frank, dass sie lachte. Nach den ersten Atemzügen ging es ihm langsam besser. Die anderen schienen seinen Zustand nicht zu bemerken.  
Ihm war schlecht.  
Nicht wegen des Sprunges, nicht wegen des kalten Wassers auf seinem vom Klettern aufgeheizten Körper. Es war der eine Gedanke, der ihn fertig machte, ihm die Kraft entzog, ihn erschöpft in den Sand sinken ließ. Der eine Gedanken, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang, in dem Moment als seine Füße sich vom Felsen abstießen:

„Es hatte schon längst und unwiderruflich begonnen und konnte nur im Tod enden."

Ihm fiel das Atmen schwer.  
Er war überzeugt gewesen, sie hätten noch das eine Schuljahr bevor es wirklich ernst werden würde. Doch es war schon längst ernst.  
Alice' Mutter war letzten Herbst getötet worden, ihr Vater knapp der Folter entkommen. Diese Zeit hatte ihn mit Alice zusammengebracht. Doch Frank war überzeugt gewesen, dass diese schreckliche Tragödie weit weg von Hogwarts und von ihnen geschehen war, dass sie daran weder Schuld hatten, noch es hätten verhindern können. Die Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch und er sah sie mit anderen Augen. Erinnerte sich, dass Severus Hände gezittert hatten, als er Alice' verkrampfte Finger aus seinem Umhang löste. Damals war er fast eifersüchtig, weil sie zu Severus gegangen war. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie durch eine gemeinsame Erkenntnis, ein Geheimnis verbunden waren und er daneben stehen würde. Jetzt war er Teil dieser Erkenntnis und verstand Alice' Bestürzung besser; sie hatte sich schuldig gefühlt und suchte nach Hilfe.  
Hatte sie in Severus Hilfe gefunden? Wie hatte ein sechzehnjähriger den Mann aus den Händen des Dunklen Lords retten können? Der Gedanke war Frank schon damals gekommen, nachdem Alice' Vater zwei Tage, nachdem ihm Severus das verzweifelte Mädchen in die Arme gedrückt hatte, unerwartet freigekommen war. Damals hatte er die Überlegungen schnell verworfen, es als glücklichen Zufall abgetan. Jetzt kam ihm das naiv vor.  
Er sah sich um: Severus saß mit Lily auf der Decke und pellte eine Grillkartoffel. Er stellte sich dabei ziemlich ungeschickt an und Lily lachte ihn aus - Severus lachte mit.  
Jetzt fiel Frank auf einmal so viel auf, was er bisher übersehen hatte: Severus Haar war gar nicht schwarz, es war dunkelbraun und während es jetzt in der Sonne schnell trocknete, verzog es sich zu einer wilden Welle. Regulus hatte mal gesagt, Severus wäre der ideale Black. Es musste Wunschdenken gewesen sein, denn Severus hatte so gar nichts mit den beiden stämmigen, forschen und selbstsicheren Blackbrüdern gemein. Regulus war fast zwei Jahre jünger als er und Severus hätte sich trotzdem hinter dessen breiten Schultern verstecken können. Und obwohl Regulus, verglichen mit Sirius, ein ruhiger Junge war, kamen auf fünf Wörter von ihm eins von Severus.

Franks Magen verkrampfte sich plötzlich und er musste sich aufsetzen. Er hatte das Gefühl als wäre die Erkenntnis ihrer Lage zu seinem Körper besser durchgedrungen als zu seinem Verstand. Kalter Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn und ein Zittern ergriff seinen ganzen Körper als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Er wollte nicht, dass die Anderen etwas bemerkten und zog sich ein Handtuch über den Kopf. Zusammengekauert versuchte er, langsam und tief zu atmen, das Zittern ließ nach und sein Magen gab wieder Ruhe.  
Er überlegte, ob er sich nicht kurz im See abkühlen sollte, und blickte zum Ufer. Auf einem größeren Stein saß da Regulus und betrachtete seine Hand. Der Handrücken war frisch aufgeschürft, wahrscheinlich war er bei dem Sprung irgendwo vorbeigeschabt. Frank schauderte. Es war erschreckend, wie glücklich Regulus die leicht blutenden Schrammen betrachtete, als wären sie ein Geschenk. Frank war schon lange klar, dass er Regulus nicht verstand und wohl nie verstehen würde.  
Severus war etwas anderes, ihn verstand Frank vollkommen, er war vier Jahre lang mit ihm als Feind konfrontiert gewesen und sie hatten sehr bewusst Freundschaft geschlossen. Eine solche Barriere zu überwinden verband. Natürlich war es hilfreich gewesen, dass Severus berechenbar war. Er handelte logisch aus seinen Erfahrungen und Überzeugungen heraus. Frank suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. Ja, Severus war schon immer erwachsen gewesen und als Frank mit der Zeit auch erwachsen wurde, konnten sie zusammenkommen.  
Bei Regulus war es anders, er war wie ein grimmiges Kind. Daher saß er jetzt auch allein am See; Regulus mochte Lily nicht, er mochte den Jungen nicht, zu dem Severus wurde, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Frank versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Regulus Leben aussehen musste. Der Zweitgeborene in einer Familie, wo nur das erste Kind etwas zählte, nur gelobt für das, was er zwar tat, weil es notwendig war, aber im Grunde verachtete. Sirius erntete das Lob des mutigen Rebellen, während Regulus als schwacher Mitläufer galt und gerade sein Bruder zeigte ihm das immer wieder. Frank fragte sich, wieso Sirius nicht bemerkte, dass Regulus auf seiner Seite stand. Wollte Sirius das nicht bemerken? Oder wollte Regulus es nicht?  
Frank hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen, doch nie zuvor war ihm so klar gewesen, wie unterschiedlich die beiden Blacks waren. Lag es daran, dass er jetzt eingesehen hatte, dass Regulus, gerade mal 15, Schüler, mit Frank befreundet und offiziell Mitglied der Jungtodesser, durch seinen stillen Verrat, durch die Sabotage der doch so belanglosen und widrigen Aktionen tatsächlich in Lebensgefahr schwebte? Hatte Lucius ihm mit dem Tod gedroht, als er ihm nur den Arm brach? Frank fiel ein, dass Severus eine merkwürdige Art hatte, mit Schmerz umzugehen. Er analysierte ihn, stellte Diagnosen auf, für den seelischen wie auch für den körperlichen Schmerz. Frank hatte gedacht, dass Severus einfach unsensibel wäre, den er brachte mit diesen Analysen vor allem Alice regelmäßig zum heulen, doch vielleicht war es einfach eine Übung für seine eigenen Schmerzen.  
Regulus zog gerade einen kleinen Hautfetzen von seiner Hand ab und sein Gesicht sah aus, als würde er ein Gemälde betrachten. War das seine Art? Verarbeitete Severus Schmerzen durch das Analysieren und Regulus durch das Betrachten?

Frank hatte das Gefühl zu kochen, er stand schwankend auf und ging rüber zur Decke, in den Schatten. Severus hatte Lily zu Boden gedrückt und stopfte ihr gerade ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund, oder versuchte es zumindest. Lily wehrte sich lachend. Die Schokolade schmolz ungewöhnlich schnell, auf ihrem Gesicht, zwischen seinen Fingern ...  
Frank griff nach einer Limonade und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum, ihm war schwindelig. Alice reichte Severus ein neues Stück Schokolade, er drohte Lily, sie eine Woche mit Schokolade zwangszuernähren, wenn sie nicht endlich den Mund aufmache. Lily gab nach, während Frank langsam am Baum herabsank.  
„Ich werde noch rund wie die fette Dame", beschwerte sich Lily kauend. Severus lächelte sie an, während er sich die Finger ableckte. Frank versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann Severus einmal ohne Lily gelächelt hatte.   
Severus griff nach einem Handtuch, und Frank sah das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm. Vor seinen Augen flirrte es und doch hatte er es nie schärfer und deutlicher gesehen. Ein Totenschädel, der eine Schlange ausspieh, als rote Narbe, ins Fleisch eingebrannt. Frank dachte an sein letztes längeres Gespräch mit Severus, er wusste nicht mehr, worum es gegangen war, nur noch, dass ihm aufgefallen war, dass Severus Voldemorts Namen nicht mehr aussprach. Er sagte nur noch „der Dunkle Lord". Jetzt wurde Frank klar, dass Severus den Namen schon seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr genannt hatte, er hörte ihn auch nicht gerne. Er zuckte nicht vor Schreck zusammen wie jene, die Du-weißt-schon-wer sagten, Severus wurde wütend.  
Jetzt versuchte Frank sich vorzustellen wieso; ein weiteres Detail fiel ihm auf, das er bisher nie bemerkt hatte. Dass Severus nur aus Sehnen und Muskeln bestand, wusste Frank schon lange, sie hatten sich als Kinder oft genug geprügelt. Auf Severus' Oberkörper konnte man jeden Muskel einzeln sehen, doch dazwischen waren immer wieder hellere Striemen. Narben, klein, gut verheilt, aber unendlich viele und überall. Eine besonders Große durchschnitt die Bauchmuskeln mit einer tiefen Kerbe. Jetzt, wo Frank wusste, worauf er achten musste, entdeckte er auch einige im Gesicht. Eine auf der Wange, nah beim linken Ohr, eine quer über die Augenbraue, eine weitere am Haaransatz. Ließ Severus sich deshalb die Haare ins Gesicht fallen?

Frank fühlte sich elend, nicht nur, weil sein Kopf zu explodieren schien und ihm abwechselnd kalt und heiß wurde, sondern weil er die Lage so unterschätzt hatte. Weil er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass seine Freunde in Lebensgefahr schwebten, weil er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sie sich verändert hatten. Der Krieg war in vollem Gange und er war mittendrin, ohne es gemerkt zu haben. Und dieser Krieg würde nicht eher enden, bis entweder Voldemort oder sie tot waren.  
Frank wurde schwarz vor Augen.

„Frank! Komm schon, was ist den los?"  
„Er ist ganz heiß! Gib mir das Tuch, Lily."  
„Ich glaube, er hat einen Sonnenstich."  
„Es sind immer die großen, blonden und heldenhaften, die als erstes schlappmachen."  
„Hör auf zu schwafeln, Regulus, und hol mal Wasser. Versager, wieso konnte er sich bei dem Sprung nicht das Genick brechen, da wüsste ich, was zu tun wäre. Sonnenstich, sowas banales! Kennt einer einen Zauber gegen Sonnenstich?" Frank lächelte, sein Körper zitterte zwar wie Espenlaub und er hatte keine Kraft, auch nur den Finger zu heben, aber er konnte lächeln. Spätestens Severus hatte schon immer gewusst, wie kritisch ihre Lage war, und doch hatte er nie einen von ihnen darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Weil er ihren Enthusiasmus, ihre Naivität brauchte, um all die Narben zu tragen und Lily immer noch anlächeln zu können, um sich immer noch über ihn, Frank, lustig machen zu können. Frank wurde schlecht und er nahm sich vor, auf Severus zu kotzen, sobald er die Kraft dazu fand.

_A/N: Diese Episode bezieht sich auf mein großes Projekt „Hogwartsrumtreiber" Band 1 – Die Heulende Hütte - __www.hogwartsrumtreiber.de__. Wenn es Dir also gefallen hat schau doch mal bei uns vorbei, da gibt es mehr._


End file.
